Pathetic
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Sasuke turns a fight into sex with a unwilling Naruto. Lemon, Yaoi, Rape?


Time seemed to slow down as the blade sliced into Sasuke's ghostly flesh so finely. Naruto froze, as did Sasuke. The blonde stood, the side of his body facing Sasuke's front, legs spread in stand and the arm with theblade now almost wrapping round behind his body. Sasuke was as ice too, slightly bent over, his fingers parted stiffly at his sides and his face an expressionless mask.

His name quietly passed through the blonde's lips in surprise. "Sasuke…" Naruto let his breath catch in his throat when he saw blood begin to spill out and stain Sasuke's sky-like clothing.

"Sasuke… I-I'm sorry, I-"

"You're an idiot" Sasuke literally spat, but said nothing else, only glaring at his enemy.

"Hey! That's not fair, you were trying to kill me" The blonde 16 year old protested "It was self-defence!"

"I wanted to wound you not kill you, you twat!" Sasuke roared.

"In other words, you were gunna do just that to me-!"

"I don't have a knife you-"

The boys, once on the same team, argued like little children, standing on the thick brown branch in the middle of the forest. Birds flew squawking out their nests as the two boys' voices grew louder and louder, threats spitting out like balls from a tennis ball shooter.

"You'd kill anyone, Sasuke! So why won't you kill me? EH?" Naruto bellowed

"I have my reasons!" Sasuke roared.

"Well what are they?" Naruto taunted, sticking out his tongue.

"How about I show you?" Sasuke said a sudden change of tone, his voice quiet and mysterious.

"Wh-whah?" Naruto pulled a dumb face, leaning his body as far as way as he could from the boy standing 3 feet away.

Sasuke didn't reply.  
Instead, the raven haired boy pounced on Naruto, pushing him down and snatching the knife from his tanned hand, throwing it down to the wood's ground beneath them. Naruto choked on air and felt time suddenly speed up as he was straddled with his arms held above his head, keeping him in place.

"Wh-what?" he coughed up again.

"This is why I won't kill you" Sasuke smirked.

Before Naruto could even speak, Sasuke crashed his pale lips against Naruto's pink set. Naruto screamed from underneath him, kicking about and wiggling around like a trapped squirrel. Sasuke felt Naruto begin to open his mouth and pulled away before he was bitten.

"Nice try" Sasuke leered, before smacking blonde's tanned skin harshly across his left cheek.

Naruto laid on the branch, facing to the side it was forced to, panting heavily. He heard Sasuke snigger from above him. He felt his wrists being pulled together to beheld in just one bony white hand white the other one began to travel down his wrist, down in arms, weave itself through his hair, and stroking down his cheek with a creepy, feathery touch.

"Don't fight it, Naruto" Sasuke breathed almost calmly.

The orange suit wearing ninja turned his head to face his enemy, scowling all the while. He gritted his teeth and took a large breath before yelling loudly in his opponents face "I'm not into this kind of stuff okay?"

"I think I can change your mind" Sasuke smiled mildly.

"I bet you can't" Naruto growled, before forcing himself into one of Sasuke's legs, knocking them off balance and sending them into a high fall to the ground. The window blew into their faces as gravity pulled them down, yelling in shock and horror.

A noisy thump echoed through the woods as the two hit the floor front first, the dead leaves backing a uncomfortable bed. Just as Naruto began to haul himself to his feet, he was pounced on roughly once again, pushing him back down. Sasuke grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and held his face hard onto the dirty leaves, his other hand grasping the blonde's wrists together behind his back.

"I said don't fight it" Sasuke hissed, bending down to Naruto's neck and beginning to kiss it with a cruel sense of love.

Naruto struggled for a while before relaxing as he felt a calming sensation rush through his body when Sasuke's lips pecked and nipped in contact with his neck delicately. The raven haired boy let go of Naruto's sunny locks and allowed him to just lie there while caresses were trailed round his neck. Naruto slowly turned his head to the side so he wasn't breathing in the dirt, his eyes looking tired and thoughtful.

"Sasuke" he breathed in adoration "You can let go of my hands" he reassured, becoming beneath the slightly taller boy.

"No trust is given" Sasuke whispered into his ear, before kissing it lovingly.

"What are you-Ugh!" Naruto flinched as Sasuke bit straight into him under his jaw before sucking playfully. Naruto's breath became harsh, his back bending with anticipation at the glorious addictive feeling racing crazily through his body.

"What you gunna do with me?" he panted on, moaning every now and again as the teeth sank in and out of his skin.

"Take everything from you" Sasuke muttered into his neck evilly. "It won't hurt so much if you don't move"

"Can't I take it all from you?" came Naruto's croaky laugh, smiling as the pecks continued. He was enjoying this. It just felt so right, so hot. Sasuke's spare hand ran it's self down his body curiously, sending a shudder up his skin, his body beginning to beg for something it had not yet ever experienced.

"You are beneath me in more ways the one"

"WHAT? Naruto roared, before his hand was left free and he was being flipped over underneath Sasuke so he was looking straight up at him.

His blue eyes quickly linked with Sasuke's brown, before they began drifting down his body and noticing the raven was now topless, revealing his well-toned chest but slime figure, his arms looking so strong but nurturing all at once in appearance. Sasuke held him in place by the shoulders, his eyes still gazing in to Naruto's wondering ones.

"Why me?" Naruto murmured, allowing their eyes to meet again, his face innocent like a child's.

"You have such an immature soul don't you, Naruto?" Sasuke smiled "I like a challenge, something to beat or climb. You certainly are a challenge Naruto. That's why I want you." His smiled stretched like a harlequin's "I'm not going to beat you in a fight, Naru. I'm gunna beat you another way" Sasuke smirked one hand grabbing Naruto's crotch and the other unzipping Naruto's coat in a flash. Naruto watched wide eyed. He didn't what to be violated, but yet he couldn't bring himself to make it stop. He wanted this, and he wanted it now. He could feel his chest beating at the speed of a high rocker's drumming, losing rhythm at each flesh-to-flesh touch his chest received from Sasuke's curious finger tips and every squeeze of Sasuke's hand. He didn't want to like it, but he loved it. The raven swooped down to Naruto and pressed his lips lightly on to the blondes, both them immediately moving in sync. Their breaths were shallow warm, then bodies being pulled together by Naruto's sudden embrace round Sasuke's neck. The white hand threaded itself out from between the two different coloured chest and graced up Naruto's golden arm to cup his face. It's twin, on the other hand treated Naruto's begging body with less love, unzipping his and its own pants, and pulling one set down to reveal strong tanned legs. Sasuke kicked over his own pants, ahead of breaking the kiss for a second and hauling one of Naruto's legs on to his shoulder, the other following suit. Naruto's relaxed face was now distorted, unsure of the situation. Sasuke flew back down and locked their lips together again, bending the blonde's body over uncomfortable. Naruto felt something slip in side of him and beginning to twist and press against his insides. The tanned boy frowned but didn't complain. He grimaced another slipped in with it, making his entrance stretch in an odd sensation.

"Relax. It's only prep" Sasuke said softly.

"Whatever" Naruto grunted, still looking uneasy. He took a tight hold on the sleeves of his jacket, the only item that had been discarded from his body.

Sasuke began to bite Naruto's neck again in determination to take the blonde's mind off what exactly was going on. Naruto gritted his teeth wiggled with embarrassment as a third finger entered inside of him. Sasuke sucked playful at the tanned skin, pressing tongue against it every now and again so he could feel the blood pumping madly round his body. Naruto groaned in a little distress while Sasuke finally removed his fingers from the hole.

"How here comes the fun part, Naru" Sasuke leered.

Naruto swallowed, trying to catch his breath and stay calm, even though he was panicking inside as if he was being sent to the electric chair. He wanted to look down at himself and see what was going on but embarrassment held him back tightly. He felt like an idiot in this position, and didn't want to look down in case it was worth then he thought.

"Actually, I-" Naruto coughed, only to pause when he saw Sasuke gargle saliva in his mouth before spitting it on his hand and using it to greasy up his manhood.

"You're not gunna back out now are you?" Sasuke smirked, lining himself up to Naruto's entrance "pathetic" he spat, before forcing himself hastily in side of the blonde without a single care if it hurt or not..

Naruto gasped as he felt his body tighten at the trespassing.

"No. stop" Naruto ordered, scowling at Sasuke and trying to ignore the unusual feeling inside him.  
Naruto felt his body calm as he felt Sasuke begin to pull out, before having breath harshly pushed away when Sasuke thrust back inside him, causing Naruto to screaming horror. "I said stop!" he yelled, only to be ignored for a second time.

Sasuke was picking up speed now, banging hard into the tanned mood as if he was actually trying to kill it. Naruto tried pull away, but Sasuke held him place by the wrists a second time, stopping him from getting away. Naruto felt like his insides were being ripped out of him. This wasn't what he wanted. What had he been thinking? He had all those chances to run away and he didn't take them! He-

Sasuke's length hit something inside of him. Something that made Naruto feel like fireworks were going off in his head. He hit it again and again and again….

Naruto was an ice sculpture once again, his body frozen with the wonderful feeling that sparked through his body as every thrust. He through his head back, lifting up his chest as his body stiffened. His hands grabbed onto to handfuls of leaves, squeezing them into dust, before dragging his nails through the dirt as sweat began to appear on his and the raven's flesh. Their breath was hard and desperate, swear words and names muttered under them. The pale boy caught Naruto's lips again, making a kiss filled with desperation, will, angry, hate, and lust.

The 5 things that boiled inside Sasuke's body.

And Now he was kissing and thrusting them into Naruto like a fucking diary.

Sasuke let one hand leave Naruto's wrist and instead embraced his hand, squeezing it comfortingly. Naruto squeezed back in thanks. Seconds later, the two teens were screaming out as they reached their point, Sasuke forcing himself faster into Naruto so he was practically sliding him back and forth madly. And then it was over.

They just stared there for a second, no movement and the feeling passed. They breathed into each other's face and looked into each other's eyes before both saying at the same time-

"I still fucking hate you most then I've ever hated anybody."

_**It's crap, I know. But it was just an idea **_

_**Check out my other Naruto lemons! Including Naruto and Sakura, and Naruto and Shion :D**_


End file.
